


The stolen wings and their owner

by 420_im_lonely



Series: Minecraft YouTube stuffs [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, The Weight of Lies - Fandom
Genre: And pain apparently, Based on TWOL, Gen, I needed closure, I’m not sorry, M/M, Minecraft personas only you dirty heathens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: Mumbo finds out the truth, but it doesn’t matter to him anymore. Everyone find out the truth, but they soon realize they may be wrong to hurriedly jump to conclusions.Chapter two is an alternative ending :)Also i edit when i have writers block this might get edited soon.
Relationships: Mumbo/Grian
Series: Minecraft YouTube stuffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032420
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Mumbo kneeled beside Grians form, his wing was bent in the wrong direction and his eyes where dim, a small puddle of blood was growing beneath him. 

“Grian? Grian?” Mumbo gently shook his shoulders, eyes widening at the the horrid realization. “Grian I know I told you to sleep but this is not what I ment.” It’s dark in the ravine, he can’t see well but the blood is speeding into his pant leg. Mumbos breathing became fast and shallow, he didnt know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of. 

Grain wasn’t breathing, he didn’t have a pulse. Mumbo picked him up as gingerly as he could and held him to his chest, letting the blood stain his suit shirt. He stumbled towards the entrance of the ravine, holding Grian as tightly as he could. The black wings were being dragged behind him, and something sharp was poking into Mumbos neck, he hoped that X was right, he hoped it was his horns and not bone breaking through the skin. 

He carried the limp and cold body of Grian upstairs, using the back staircase instead of the bubble elevator. He could hear the laughter in the control room above, celebrating their win. Mumbo swayed dangerously as Grians head fell back, he caught him and finally saw the blonde’s real face, without the glamor. Short black red horns sat right in his hairline, they were uneven and chipped and looked at if they where supposed to be longer but had been broken, his skin was paler and had hints of red at the edges of his face, there was no purple. His teeth where sharper than before, and Mumbo finally got a good look at the scars marring the pale skin. 

They where everywhere, covering his face and arms, some where light and pale, others an angry pink, some where flat in the skin, others made small dents, and some where raised and ropey. They trailed down his face and neck, disappearing into the thick sweater, his hands where scarred too, burns covered his arms. 

Mumbo stumbled up the stairs, looking for Gertrude, or X, or anyone. His attention was completely on the lifeless body in his arms.

He vaguely registered voices above, seeing someone looking out over the glass railing. The voices all stopped. He was focused on Grian, looking at his half open eyes, they used to be rimmed with purple, now they had an angry red, peaking through the eyelashes. Mumbo didnt register the footsteps hurrying down to meet him. It was Stress an Iskall.

Stress ran to his side, she stopped when she finally got a good look at the body in Mumbos arms. 

“Mumbo,” she put her hand on his shoulder, “Is that Grian?” Her voice was soft and scared, like she thought it was going to betray her, she already knew it was him but she didnt want to believe it. 

“Yeah...” Mumbos was so quiet, his voice faded out quickly and he was left painfully aware of the heavy tears falling down his face. 

There was a faint commotion over the railing, Stress looked up to see joe hurriedly take off, flying to the Star team base, probably to get X. Behind her, Iskall stood shocked still, she didnt think he was breathing, Gertrude was hurrying down the stairs, her expression worried, and Greg stood with iskall. The pigman looked confused, mumbling to Iskall. 

“Angel friend? Demon friend? Friend hurt? Grian Friend?”

Footsteps clattered on the concrete floor, faint tapping accompanyed them. Stress looked up to see that Iskall had broken out of his stunned state and was now hurrying forward, Gertrude right beside him. 

“Mumbo,” Iskalls voice was soft, “Give Grian to me and Gertrude.”

“No,” Mumbo shook his head. He held Grian tighter to his chest, pretending that his body wasnt slowly going cold. 

“Mumbo...” Iskalls heart broke, and it was heard in his voice. He didnt want to forcibly take Grian out of Mumbos arms, but he couldn’t leave him standing there. Gertrude moved and stood in front of mumbo, she rested a hand on Grians shoulder, motioning for Mumbo to let go of him. 

There was a faint rumbling and the door opened suddenly, Xisuma running in with joe at his heels, the Star team followed behind. Ten almost immediately backed out of the room, his face going white. Doc dropped the bag he was holding, items clattered out over the floor, he took a step back by Ren, gripping his shoulder. 

Mumbo was nearing hysterics, he was shaking and his breathing was erratic, Gertrude gently took Grians body from him as Iskall provided to be a support for Mumbo to lean against. Gertrude was digging inn her bag when it happened, the wings, the black wings that fit on Grians back, began to dissolve in the air, they became floating particulars. They began to disappear slowly, and then Mumbo collapsed. 

There was something under Mumbos shirt, trying to get out, two lumps where gradually growing on his back, Iskall went. To remove the shirt but it ripped instead. Two wings began to grow, they where pure white and held perfectly still as they grew. 

Jevin spoke first, “They were Mumbos wings, thats what happened to Mumbo wings.” 

They all stood for awhile, trying to comprehend that their friend, had lost his wings to a demon, who ended up becoming friends with all of them, who gave his heart and soul to be kind to them, who seemed to be terrified of everyone yet crave intimacy. It all began to fall into place, how much he knew about the nether, his knee jerk reactions, his timidness, his refusal to sleep around anyone, his constant exhaustion. 

“He grew up in the nether...” Cleo paled, his protectiveness of her in the fortress suddenly made sense

“He must have had a horrible life...” Impulse felt mildly guilty for bring all of the nether creatures he could to the war. 

“We cant dwell on that now,” Xisuma had moved over to sit with Gertrude as she tried to revive Grian, “We have to bring him back.” 

All that could be hard for a few minutes was Mumbos sobbing, Iskall had kneeled in front of him and was hugging his best friend as he sat crumpled on the floor. 

There was a light gasp and a cough, Xisuma almost laughed in relief. He watched as Grians slowly sat up, holding his newly healed head in his hands. Grian looked around the room for a few seconds before jumping up and launching himself backwards to the wall. He began t look around the room frantically, looking for any men’s of escape. 

“Grian...” Xisuma stood up and Grain backed away. Doc began to walk forward and Grian pressed himself flat against the back wall. Grian scanned the room, his face fell form fear to confusion, wondering why no one was attacking him. 

“Grian, dont be so afraid.” Stress stepped forward a few feet, Grain saw her boots had blood on them, he followed the blood trial back to...Mumbo, Mumbo sat on the floor in a puddle of blood, Iskall holding him upright, newly sprouted wings laid on the floor, getting stained in the blood. Then Mumbo saw him. Mumbo sat up, his eyes wide. He pushed iskall away and tried to run to Grian, even though his face was relives, Grian felt that Mumbo was going to attack. Grian slid down the wall, covering his head with his arms and pulling his legs to his chest, he waited for the inevitable blow to come. But it didnt. Instead he was pulled to his feet and enveloped in a hug from Mumbo. 

“I thought I’d lost you.” Mumbo whispered. His new wings, fluttered a bit before wrapping around Grian, “I thought you were gone for good this time.” Grian felt tears roll down his face as he slowly returned the hug. Grian buried his face in Mumbos shoulder, spilling apologies. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, i didnt know it would work, I’m sorry, i didnt know it would be your wings, I’m sor-“ Grian was cut off by Mumbo kissing him, Mumbo head his head in his hand and he was soft, for once Grian felt completely safe, like there was nothing that could hurt him, he melted in Mumbos arms. 

When the kiss broke Grian realized everyone was till there, he pressed himself against the wall again. 

“Grian, were not going to hurt you.” Stress sounded to soft and kind, he almost believed her. 

“Grian, please?” Mumbo ran his hands down Grians shoulders to his forearms, gently guiding him away from the wall. 

It was Docs voice that set him off again, all he was trying to do was apologize but Grian immediately jumped back and, if it was a more clam time mumbo would have said something about superhuman strength, Grian jumped high in the air, above Mumbos head, and grabbed onto an end rod, he scrambled up and perched himself on top, curling away like jellie would when she’s annoyed with scar. 

Iskall noticed Ren notching two arrows, his heart leaped and he was brutally reminded that Ren was an Ex hunter and Grian was a demon. He felt so betrayed as the two arrows flew with deadly accuracy, at Grian. At first Iskall thought it was the luck of the void that the arrows embed themselves in Grians arm and not his skull, but he realized that Ren wasn’t shooting to kill. He had launched a slowness and a slow falling into Grians arm.

Ren ran, pulling Grian out of the air before he hit the ground. He gently pulled the arrows from Grians arm and poured a healing potion into the wounds. Grian tried to pull away. 

“Why are you helping me?” Grians voice shook. 

“Because youre family. Demon or not, youre family.”

“But-“

“You didnt know,” Mumbo interrupted him this time. “You were scared and hurt and you heard stories that gave you hope, so i don’t blame you, i never will.” Mumbo settled a hand in Grians hair, just behind his horns. 

“We wont hurt you Grian,” Joe stepped forward as Ren smiled awkwardly at him, “We’ve all done terrible things and been through terrible things, not matter what, youre family now.”

Mumbo held Grian close as his voice shook, “I’m family now? I’m family now.” Tears fell down his face, it was going to take a while and there would be many problems and accidents, there would be fear and distrust it it would fade over time, Grain finally had a family, he finally had a home.


	2. The Reveal but its sadder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, blood, gore, angst, Grian meets god at one point, god is a non-binary deity who doesn’t care about fate and thinks demons are cool. 
> 
> I was going to have this be a sad ending, but it made me feel bad so I made this, its still sad

Mumbo kneeled beside Grians form, his wing was bent in the wrong direction and his eyes where dim, a small puddle of blood was growing beneath him.

“Grian? Grian?” Mumbo gently shook his shoulders, eyes widening at the the horrid realization. “Grian I know I told you to sleep but this is not what I ment.” It’s dark in the ravine, he can’t see well but the blood is speeding into his pant leg. Mumbos breathing became fast and shallow, he didnt know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of.

Grain wasn’t breathing, he didn’t have a pulse. Mumbo picked him up as gingerly as he could and held him to his chest, letting the blood stain his suit shirt. He stumbled towards the entrance of the ravine, holding Grian as tightly as he could. The black wings were being dragged behind him, and something sharp was poking into Mumbos neck, he hoped that X was right, he hoped it was his horns and not bone breaking through the skin.

He carried the limp and cold body of Grian upstairs, using the back staircase instead of the bubble elevator. He could hear the laughter in the control room above, celebrating their win. Mumbo swayed dangerously as Grians head fell back, he caught him and finally saw the blonde’s real face, without the glamor. Short black red horns sat right in his hairline, they were uneven and chipped and looked at if they where supposed to be longer but had been broken, his skin was paler and had hints of red at the edges of his face, there was no purple. His teeth where sharper than before, and Mumbo finally got a good look at the scars marring the pale skin.

They where everywhere, covering his face and arms, some where light and pale, others an angry pink, some where flat in the skin, others made small dents, and some where raised and ropey. They trailed down his face and neck, disappearing into the thick sweater, his hands where scarred too, burns covered his arms.

Mumbo stumbled up the stairs, looking for Gertrude, or X, or anyone. His attention was completely on the lifeless body in his arms.

He vaguely registered voices above, seeing someone looking out over the glass railing. The voices all stopped. He was focused on Grian, looking at his half open eyes, they used to be rimmed with purple, now they had an angry red, peaking through the eyelashes. Mumbo didnt register the footsteps hurrying down to meet him. It was Stress an Iskall.

Stress ran to his side, she stopped when she finally got a good look at the body in Mumbos arms.

“Mumbo,” she put her hand on his shoulder, “Is that Grian?” Her voice was soft and scared, like she thought it was going to betray her, she already knew it was him but she didnt want to believe it.

“Yeah...” Mumbos was so quiet, his voice faded out quickly and he was left painfully aware of the heavy tears falling down his face.

There was a faint commotion over the railing, Stress looked up to see joe hurriedly take off, flying to the Star team base, probably to get X. Behind her, Iskall stood shocked still, she didnt think he was breathing, Gertrude was hurrying down the stairs, her expression worried, and Greg stood with iskall. The pigman looked confused, mumbling to Iskall.

“Angel friend? Demon friend? Friend hurt? Grian Friend?”

Footsteps clattered on the concrete floor, faint tapping accompanyed them. Stress looked up to see that Iskall had broken out of his stunned state and was now hurrying forward, Gertrude right beside him.

“Mumbo,” Iskalls voice was soft, “Give Grian to me and Gertrude.”

“No,” Mumbo shook his head. He held Grian tighter to his chest, pretending that his body wasnt slowly going cold.

“Mumbo...” Iskalls heart broke, and it was heard in his voice. He didnt want to forcibly take Grian out of Mumbos arms, but he couldn’t leave him standing there. Gertrude moved and stood in front of mumbo, she rested a hand on Grians shoulder, motioning for Mumbo to let go of him.

There was a faint rumbling and the door opened suddenly, Xisuma running in with joe at his heels, the Star team followed behind. Ren almost immediately backed out of the room, his face going white. Doc dropped the bag he was holding, items clattered out over the floor, he took a step back by Ren, gripping his shoulder.

Mumbo was nearing hysterics, he was shaking and his breathing was erratic, Gertrude gently took Grians body from him as Iskall provided to be a support for Mumbo to lean against. Gertrude was digging inn her bag when it happened, the wings, the black wings that fit on Grians back, began to dissolve in the air, they became floating particulars. They began to disappear slowly, and then Mumbo collapsed.

There was something under Mumbos shirt, trying to get out, two lumps where gradually growing on his back, Iskall went. To remove the shirt but it ripped instead. Two wings began to grow, they where pure white and held perfectly still as they grew.

Jevin spoke first, “They were Mumbos wings, thats what happened to Mumbo wings.”

They all stood for awhile, trying to comprehend that their friend, had lost his wings to a demon, who ended up becoming friends with all of them, who gave his heart and soul to be kind to them, who seemed to be terrified of everyone yet crave intimacy. It all began to fall into place, how much he knew about the nether, his knee jerk reactions, his timidness, his refusal to sleep around anyone, his constant exhaustion.

“He grew up in the nether...” Cleo paled, his protectiveness of her in the fortress suddenly made sense

“He must have had a horrible life...” Impulse felt mildly guilty for bring all of the nether creatures he could to the war.

“We cant dwell on that now,” Xisuma had moved over to sit with Gertrude as she tried to revive Grian, “We have to bring him back.”

All that could be hard for a few minutes was Mumbos sobbing, Iskall had kneeled in front of him and was hugging his best friend as he sat crumpled on the floor.

Xisuma’s breath hitched, none of his codes where working, and Grians body was still there, he wasn’t respawning. “I cant bring him back.”

Mumbo moved forward, kneeling by Grians side, he gently held Grians head in his hand. His wings where spread out protectively over him and Grian. The large white feathers made a tent over them, Mumbo whispered, “Grian please, i know your tired but please.” 

Xisuma stepped forward, pushing the wings aside. “Mumbo, there’s nothing we can do, we have to bury him.” 

Mumbo shook his head, trying to hold onto Grian, but Doc pulled him away. 

Grian woke up in pain, he hurt all over ad he was cold. He was in his ship, curled under the blankets of his cozy bed, slowly he began to warm up. It was nice, he felt safe and he wasnt tried anymore, The sun was setting as he woke up, he watched the sun fall down below the ocean from his bed. 

He moved to stretch his wings but they, they where gone. Vivid memories flooded back of falling and falling the magic leave him. He didnt have his wings anymore, so he guessed Mumbo had them back. 

It no longer felt safe, he knew the other hermits would be looking for him and so he ran, he picked pup his blankets and went down in his cave, finding his small nook and curling up, he felt so alone, and there was no way he could get out and go back to nether, surely someone who be patrolling the portals, so he curled up and slept. 

After a few days Grians fear was fading, maybe they where shunning him? No one had come and burst down his door yet, maybe he could go out?

He started to change, grabbing clean clothes, but one of his sweaters was missing, ‘that’s odd, did i misplace it?’ He shook his head and continued on his way. 

It was jarring, stepping into the shopping district, so much had changed, there where new shops and games, but he didnt see any hermits, he had wandered a little ways outside the district when he saw it, a small graveyard. Stress was raking up the leaves that had fallen inside the fance, she looked sad, Grian careful snuck around her to see the grave stone. 

He went cold, it said “Grian”. Was it some kind of warning? That they where after him? He turned to run but Stress was right there. 

“S-Stress?” She walked past him, stopping for second to brush the leaves off the gravestone, and continued back to the shopping district. 

Grians heart was racing a mile a minute. Was she mocking him? He didnt know what to do, so he ran, he made a beeline to the portal, but he was stopped. 

Etho, Beef, Doc and Bdubs where walking up towards the graveyard, they weren’t saying anything, they stopped in front of the grave. 

“He was so scared of me, i feel like an awful person.” Doc rubbed his eye, sighing. 

“Living in the nether, man.” Beef shook his head, looking sadly at the grave.

“Yeah, you couldn’t schleep.” There was soft laughter from the group. 

“We should head back, there’s phantoms.” Beef casually remarked and made Bdubs immediately hide behind Doc, looking up at the sky.

They started to walk away but Etho stayed for a few seconds, tracing his hand over the name carved in the stone, Etho had had his own run ins with demons, he always thought they where amazing, but he cursed himself for not noticing. Maybe he could have saved Grian’s life. 

Grian followed them, staying close to the ground as he walked, could they not see him, or where they ignoring him? But that wouldn’t make sense with the grave. 

He gave up and went back to his base, it felt to disconnected, so strange. He sat on top of his nearly finished base as the night sky became the morning. It was weird, there where no phantoms or any mobs around at all, he was completely alone. The clouds dotted the sky and the stars began to fade.

He sighed, the sun stinging his tired eyes. Slowly, he headed back to the shopping district. The boat ride was peaceful, nothing to disturb him as the icy air whipped past his horns. He could hear the Hermits in the district already, he was close. He stepped out of the boat and began to follow the sound of voices. 

In the shopping district, by Rens log shop, all of the hermits where gathered, all except Mumbo and Iskall. Grian turned around, spotting Mumbo was Iskall walking up the path. He hesitatingly stood in the middle off the gravel road, waiting for either of them to acknowledge him. They didnt, they walked past, Grian reached out to grab Mumbo but barely missed him, his cold hands brushed the wings and he saw a few feathers ruffle. 

“Mumbo!” He ran in front of him, trying to make them stop, but they didnt, Mumbo and Iskall kept walking, they walked through Grian. Mumbo had passed through Grian completely, like he wasnt even there. 

There was a chill as Mumbo walked up the road, he shivered, Iskall looked at him sadly. 

“Alright! Now that’s everyone’s here!” Ren clapped his hands, “Mumbo this is an intervention.” 

“Hmm really?” Mumbo sounded tired, he sounded like he didnt care in the slightest, he kept his half lived eyes to the ground, slumping slightly. 

“I know your upset about Grian, we all are honestly! But this isn’t good Mumbo.”

“What am i doing that warrants all of this?”

Xisuma didn’t hesitate, he started reading out the Death logs

“MumboJumbo fell from a high place  
MumboJumbo fell from a high place  
MumboJumbo experienced kinetic energy  
MumboJumbo fell from a high place  
MumboJumbo was killed by [intentional game design]  
MumboJumbo fell from a high place  
MumboJumbo fell from a high place  
MumboJumbo tried to swim in lava  
MumboJumbo was shot by skeleton  
MumboJumbo was slain by Ravager  
MumboJumbo fell from a high place  
MumboJumbo drowned  
MumboJumbo was blown up by creeper  
MumboJumbo fell from a high place

That’s just this week, its like you dont even care anymore!”

“I really dont.”

“Mumbo,” Stress patted his arm, “Youre mourning, thats alright, we all are. But we don’t want to also have to mourn for you, you need to take a break.”

“I have things to do.” Mumbo dismissed her easily.

“You idiot!” Etho pushed through the group, “You need rest! Your running yourself down and what if you dont respawn one of theses times? You need a break! Ive seen you working constantly on your base, and when the flock of phantoms appear, instead of sleeping, you work inside! If you aren’t going to rest for your health, at least rest for your redstone, its getting sloppy and you’ve been blown up by it twice. And personally, I dont want to dig another grave.” 

Mumbo sighed under the concerned glare of the other redstoner, he had forgotten that Etho and Beef were the ones to dig the grave for Grian, “Fine, fine, ill take a break.” 

“Great! Youre staying with me.” Iskall happily clapped Mumbo on the back.

“What, no nonono ive got to-“

“You cant argue! Youre staying with me so you dont die fifty times over, again.” Iskall slung his arm over Mumbos shoulder. 

The crowd soon dispersed and Grian was left stunned, they were mourning? For him? That couldnt have been right, he must have misheard them. 

He followed Mumbo and Iskall to the waters edge, they climbed in a boat and headed to Mumbos base to grab somethings, Grian, not thinking well, tried to follow them on foot. It scared him when he looked down and realized he was walking over the water, he was floating, just standing there. He looked up to see Mumbo and Iskall steadily drifting away, he ran after them, the soles of his shoes skimming the water. 

“Iskall you where right to have me stay with you.” Mumbo spoke quietly, staring behind at the water.

“How so?”

“I must be hallucinating, because i think i see Grian running on the water after us.”

“Yeah let’s get you to bed as soon as possible.” Iskall didnt even turn around, he just kept rowing, Grian stood shocked, he stood on the water, locking eyes with Mumbo as he drifted away. In utter desperation he cried out.

Iskall stoped rowing for a second, he turned around to see who or what had screamed, and he began to doubt his own sanity. He saw Grian, horns and all, standing wobbly on the water, there where tears in his eyes. 

“Okay, you see that too?” Mumbo nodded, “Alright, let’s get your stuff and then go talk to Xisuma.”

Grian had stood there for awhile, he watched Mumbo and Iskall down away and he stayed there. Finally he moved, he ran back to the shopping district, he ran to the nether portal, and he ran away. 

Going as fast as he could in the nether, trying to find something, anything that could help him, he found the fortress, the one he and Cleo had gone to. He ran down the plain halls, until he stood din the throne room, where the skeleton had once sat. It was empty now, but that meant he had a chance, he pushed the throne aside, opening the portal to the end, he was going to cross again, he would refuse the wings and instead choose the world he was sent to, he was going to break this ghostly cycle and go home. 

Traveling in the end was much easier now, the endermen couldnt see him, the angles ignored him, not seeing him as a threat, slowly and surely, he began to bridge over the void again. It was a hopeless scene, half finished bridges of demons not as lucky as he, they scattered around him, everywhere, reminding him that he had done the impossible once, and he was goin to do it again. 

Xisuma stared at the pair, he sighed and finally agreed. “Ill look through the code to see if i can find anything out of place, but geez iskall, you were supposed to help him, not going insane yourself.” The pair sat down on the floor, leaning on each other as Xisuma looked through the codes. Then he found it.

“Uhh Mumbo? There’s something hidden in your code.” The tow men on the floor jumped up and crowned around Xisuma’s screen, sure enough, there was an extra line of code under Mumbos. “Its a player invite code.” 

“Try it, try it!” Iskall was fidgeting as Xisuma moved the code to a new Member slot, entering it in an sending out the invite code. 

The screen glowed for a second before adding the players info, but it was glitched and scratched. Xisuma sighed. “Whoever it is, they are either in the void or crossing it, thats the only place my codes can’t register, they can get out there but they cant get back.”

“All we can do now it wait.” 

The void was cold and unforgiving. Grian stood at the end, his feet firmly on the Bedrock platform, gazing up at the deity before him, he had seen them once before, standing all with a kind look of their face, they leaned down. 

“Ive meet you before? Haven’t i?” 

“Yes, you have,” Grians voice trembled, it was still terrifying. 

“You’ve done well, crossing the void again, so now, what do you desire?” The voice was soothing and soft, the deity sounded like a mother, they reminded Grian of Stress. 

“I, I want to go home, i want to go back to Mumbo, I want to be alive.” Tears leaked from his eyes.

“Your a brave soul, its the ones like you that give me hope,” The deity placed a long slender hand on Grians back and began to lead him to a shining white portal, “This crossing will hurt, it will be very painful, but you shall have a hefty reward,” The deity smiled so kindly, looking at him proudly, “You have chosen a noble path, go, right your wrongs, live happy.” 

Grian nodded, tears flowing freely, the deity placed a small necklace around his neck, it had strange carvings and runes. They patted his shoulder. “This will hid you from the archangels sight, and if they find you, they shall know from this pendant, that I have chosen you, and they cannot deny their god.” 

“Thank you.” the deity bowed and waved him off, he held his breath as he stepped through the portal.

Xisuma was close to just giving up, Iskall and Mumbo were not. It had been 2 days, a few weeks in the void time. His screen blipped, ‘New player had joined the game.’ Xisuma called a meeting, for everyone to gather in the shopping district as he went to spawn. 

At spawn, under what seemed to be a large leather blanket, the new player was curled. Xisuma approached slowly, Mumbo and Iskall waiting in the boats behind him. 

“Hello?” Xisuma kneeled beside the lump, scared to touch it, with no response, he slowly lifted the blanket. 

Xisuma’s eyes went wide, it wasnt a blanket, it was a wing, a large bat wing, the player beneath, was curled into a ball, hiding themself. All Xisuma could see was the brilliant red of their shirt. Carefully, Xisuma rolled them over. 

In his arms, there was Grian, looking a bit worse for wear, but much better than the last time he saw him, after all, now he was alive. The blonds breathing was shallow, his eyes where closed but he held his body in a defensive position. Two large bat wings where connected to his back, sitting lower that the angel wings had. His horns were restored to their full length, his fingers were tinted black, with sharp and shiny claws, his teeth where thinner, and they still looked excruciatingly sharp, and a long, flexible tail curled around his legs. He had crossed the void a second time, and these was his reward, more power. 

There was a necklace on him too, it was covered in runes that Xisuma recognized immediately, the deity had chosen him, he had crossed the void twice and met god face to face. He was special. 

“Mumbo,” Xisuma looked up, “Its him.”

Doc fidgeted as Xisuma walked up the path, Mumbo was carrying a large, black bundle. Iskall was following behind them. 

“Xisuma? I though you said we were getting a new player?” 

“Uh, sort of,” the bundle shifted in Mumbo’s arms, “its Grian, hes alive.” They where all quiet, Mumbo gently pushed the wings back, revealing Grian, in his demon form, curling into Mumbos hold.

“I though he didnt have bat wings, or a tail?”

“He crossed the void, twice, he was rewarded with power.”

Stress stepped forward and brushed the hair out of Grians face, “He’s home.” 

“Yeah,” Mumbo shifted Grian, holding the youngers head as he curled into Mumbos warmth, “He’s home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited but ill fix it later, hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, oh well I’m also gonna post this in my hermitcraft drabbles probably


End file.
